Peters Field Trip to his Home
by Marvel Lover and Writer
Summary: Taking place years after Aunt May dies Peter has to go on a field trip, to his home, Stark towers!


Hi, I'm Peter Parker Stark. But I go by Peter Parker. My Aunt May passed away a couple years back and Mr. Stark adopted me so I didn't need to go into foster care. I am really super grateful but I had a few requests. I didn't want any one to know who Tony Stark, billionaires, son was. Also I wanted my last name to be Parker Stark. So my name is now Peter Parker Stark. The press knows that Tony Stark has a son and so know people are trying really hard to figure out who it is. Tony Stark is my dad. And the avengers were like my really cool siblings and aunts and uncles.

It all started on a normal day at school, nothing great about it. Until I got to science when my teacher urgently announced, "Okay class, settle down, I have some really great news," he continued looking estatic,"we are going on a field trip to... Stark Towers!"

The whole class practically screamed at the news, except me. Ned and Mj looked at me, knowing that I am spider man and Tony Stark is my dad. Flash looked at me and said, "Puny Parker, now everyone will know the internship is fake!"

I looked at him for a second and then looked away. Everyone in that building knows me, and calls me Peter Stark! The avengers are defiantly going to embarrass me. So when I got home from school I went to the top to my dad and asked, "Hey Mr. Stark, will you sign my permission slip for a field trip?"

"Where to?"

"Here..." I replied awkwardly.

Tony just started laughing historically, "A field trip, to your home! Of course I will sign it, give it here! I will have Dummy and Friday clean your room."

"NO! No one is going in my room!"

"Fine."

I told the avengers that my class was the one on the field trip and they all knew they were going to embarrass me. I didn't even try to stop it.

The day of the field trip rolled around and when I got to school Flash said, "Today is the day your kid is going to explode in your face!"

We all got on the bus and I sat next to Ned. He asked if he could see my room and I said no. When we got ther everyone was amazed by the big building and inside the lobby you could see outside through all the glass windows. That is when I realized the elevator is what we will be taking and I have my own floor. People are going to see my name! But then I remembered that was only on the Stark and Potts elevator. That is the elevator only Tony Pepper and Me can get into. The tour guide explained that there are 10 levels of security badges. Level one is for visitors, level two is for tour groups like us, level three is for new interns, level four is for interns, level five is for the head interns, level six is for the security guards, level seven is the avengers guests, level eight is for high security and body guards, level nine is for the avengers, and level ten is for three people only. Tony, Pepper, and their son. Everyone in my class got there security badge. And we all stepped through security gates Friday announced your name and level. Flash Thompson Level Two. He seemed very proud he was level two and not level one. I asked friday this morning to say just Peter Parker Level one. So now it was my turn and I quinced my eyes and Friday remembered to say Peter Parker, Level... Nine. I freaked out friday said the wrong level. Everyone looked over and I said merely must have been a mistake?

And Friday being the best AI ever said yes, it was a mistake my bad. So then the tour guide said well, let's continue on with the tour.

When we went up to floor 5 everyone admired the gorgeous view. I had only been to this floor once when I had to go around the whole lab making sure everything was running smoothly. That is what I do. Not all the time though. Most of the time I am in my room. Or at movie night with the avengers. They seem tough but really they are little marshmallows when it comes to sad movies.

The tour guide said,"Now we are going to be going to the intern lab."

Flash asked,"Does Peter Parker work here!?"

Samantha the tour guide said,"Yes, did he not tell you he practically lives here!"

She knew she couldn't say he is Tony's son so she didn't and continued on,"So now I will announce the schedule, I can not say specific times but I can tell you what we will be doing, first the intern labs, then the Bruce banner lab, then a training session, and a robot build challenge. Finally we get to meet Iron Man/Tony Stark!"

Flash asked,"When is lunch?"

Samantha replied,"Right after the Bruce Banner meet.

So we continued to the intern lab and everyone was very into it, except for me. I had been down there and up way higher that any of those interns know. We then went to the Bruce Banner Lab. I knew I was in for trouble. When we got there he said, well screamed, "Peter! Come and help me find my files for the tour!"

I replied a little irritated,"Second shelf on the inside, should say grafton."

Everyone stared at me in shock, they all thought how does he, know, the hulk?! We continued in with his lab and Bruce pretended like I wasn't there. Even though I could tell he was remembering the first movie night when he cried because when the hulk came out peter played with him and fell asleep on him. I remember it too.

After that we went down to lunch, the 21st floor. A floor I have never eaten on because it is where the schools eat. I always and I mean always eat on the 99th floor with my family. I soon realized that all the avengers know I am on this floor and at this lunch area. Then everyone freaked out when Natasha came out of the elevator for the avengers. She smiled and waved. She came right over to me. Sat right next to me. She asked,"What do you want for dinner tonight? Since tonight is movie night Tony wanted to get something and he wondered what you would want. We all know what Tony wants, Uncle Steve wants chinese, I want to make pizza, Aunt Scarlet just wants fast food, Loki wants some new thing, Uncle Thor wants tacos, and Clint wants popcorn, which makes Clint already out of the question, so what do you want?"

I replied thinking over all the answers,"I am fine with with chinese, tacos, or homemade pizza." then I whispered,"Okay Aunt Nat, you can go, I am on a field trip with my CLASS." She then remembered no one else knew except for Ned and Mj. Then she got up and invited me to go eat with her, after asking my teacher if course. I brought Ned and Mj and we ate up on the 99th floor. When we got up there I asked where my dad was. Nat replied,"He is up in the lab working on a surprise for you."

Ned screams,"Tony Stark, billionaire and iron man. Is making my best friend a surprise! I'm freaking out!"

I ask Nat if Ned could come over for movie night and she says sure. So after lunch we go down and continue the tour.

We have a training session with Aunt Scarlet and Uncle Loki. When we get there Aunt Scarlet and Uncle Loki look at me and in unison ask,"What did you say!?"

I answer,"Not what you guys wanted!"

Me and them laugh and I tell them,"My friend Ned right here, is going to come to movie night tonight."

Finally we are done with the tour, my family the avengers didn't bother me too much. Until the end, the Tony Stark meet up. When we got there he wasn't there and then I felt fingers rustle up my hair as the legend Tony Stark brings me over to the chair that is right beside him. We sit and he announces that Peter is in fact his personal intern. Making it known to everyone that I was not lying. I look over and he can see it in my eyes that I am thankful.

We do the meet up and he doesn't bother me too much. I went back to my class after that and we started with the questions. At the end Ned calls his parents to ask if he can stay over the night at my house and she says yes. So instead of going back onto the bus we say goodbye to MJ and stay at Stark Towers. My home.

Since it is Movie night tonight I tell Ned that tonight was the perfect night to come over. Movie nights are great!


End file.
